Dorgeshuun
, a prominent Dorgeshuun cave goblin of the modern era.]] The Dorgeshuun, often referred to as cave goblins, are a race and tribe of subterranean goblins that inhabit the tunnel network beneath southern Misthalin. The Dorgeshuun's ancestors were amongst the goblins to originally inhabit Yu'biusk, a world parallel to Gielinor from which part of the goblin race was taken by the deity Bandos during the Second Age, having turned them into his soldiers earlier. Their name, in the ancient goblin language, translates to "Goblins of the Strong Spears."Goblin symbol book Prior to their forced exodus to Gielinor, the goblins that would become the first Dorgeshuun were largely peaceful hunter-gatherers. Upon discovering Yu'biusk, Bandos established total control of its inhabitants and made them fight one another for his own amusement through sadistic manipulations. In its Second Age, Bandos brought the world's inhabitants to Gielinor to fight for him after discovering the planet. The Dorgeshuun were one of the twelve goblin tribes established by Bandos for this purpose. The Dorgeshuun would serve Bandos as soldiers for more than 4,000 years, suffering continuously from tremendous violence and oppression, especially in the God Wars. In roughly the third quarter of the Third Age, this violence culminated in Bandos' decision to send the entirety of the Dorgeshuun tribe into battle with a foe that they could not possibly defeat. The Dorgeshuun resisted, fleeing beneath the surface of what is now southern Misthalin. They remained isolated from the surface through the Fourth and early Fifth Ages, and only recently have re-established contact with the surface. Since then, they have worked to create diplomatic ties with several other races and nations, although with mixed success. Since their flight from Bandos' service, the Dorgeshuun have transformed both physically and socially. Whereas their surface relatives are typically violent and of mixed intelligence, the Dorgeshuun have advanced both culturally and technologically. They have established the city of Dorgesh-Kaan, a thriving underground capital in which nearly the entirety of the race lives. They are ruled by the Dorgeshuun Council, an elected group of seven Dorgeshuun that have been largely successful since their establishment. They are amongst very few groups in Gielinor to maintain no religious devotion to any deities, even going so far to teach their children that gods are a myth. The Dorgeshuun feature heavily in the Dorgeshuun quest series, a set of five quests that revolve around the tribe and its city. The series delves into the Dorgeshuun's complex history and society, as well as their interaction with the surface world and their deity. History Yu'biusk Ancestors as it appeared prior to the arrival of Bandos.]] The goblins that would go on to become the first Dorgeshuun were natives of Yu'biusk, a world predominantly covered in cool, moist es, , and s. They co-existed with a number of similar races, such as orks, hobgoblins, ourgs, and ogres. The goblins of Yu'biusk were hunter-gatherers, and lived off of the abundant resources Yu'biusk had to offer, including its massive flora. Technologically, the goblins of Yu'biusk lived on a very simple level, using only basic tools and materials. Although the inhabitants of Yu'biusk were not without conflict, they had not developed organised warfare, and as such the ancestors of the Dorgeshuun lived largely peaceful lives. At an unknown point, Bandos, a deity from an unknown world, discovered Yu'biusk. Using his immense powers, Bandos easily established complete control over it. The lifestyle of the Dorgeshuun's ancestors rapidly was made to centre around warfare. Bandos brought with him the knowledge of metal-working, agriculture, and organised war, which were taught to the world's races. Bandos forced Yu'biusk's inhabitants to worship him and build massive monuments in his honour, such as the throne room that is the only known surviving structure of this era. The inhabitants of Yu'biusk rapidly degenerated into violent, primitive warriors. Yu'biusk itself fell into a state of ruin, to the point that it could hardly sustain life. , built by the Dorgeshuun's ancestors.]] Meanwhile, Bandos became aware of the events taking place in Gielinor, a world to which he was largely foreign. He took a portion of his followers from Yu'biusk, goblins included, and brought them to the planet in the Second Age. Service to Bandos on Gielinor In the years leading up to the God Wars, Bandos prepared his vast armies for war. The Yu'biuskian races had been divided into distinct tribes, or regiments. The Dorgeshuun, or "Goblins of the Strong Spears," were one of these. Approximately 2000 years into the Second Age, the exceptionally powerful and influential deity Zaros was betrayed by his general Zamorak, who, with the Staff of Armadyl and Stone of Jas as well as the assistance of various Mahjarrat, humans, demons, and vampyres, was able to banish Zaros from Gielinor. Although Zamorak, in turn, was cast out from Gielinor by the other gods, he returned triumphantly after some twenty years, now a god himself, and declared war on Saradomin, who had taken the Stone from him. This would mark the beginning of the Third Age. In the ensuing war, virtually all of Gielinor's inhabitants began to struggle for control. The majority of these were aligned with a deity, some of the most prominent of which at the time were Saradomin, Armadyl, and the now-divine Zamorak. These conflicts rapidly escalated into the cataclysmic 4,000 year-long God Wars, in which the Dorgeshuun and the goblin race as a whole would play a prominent role. , one of Bandos's Third Age goblin generals.]] As with the rest of the goblin race, the Dorgeshuun lived a highly militarised life revolving around their service to Bandos. The goblins were the lowliest of Bandos's soldiers, used primarily as skirmishers, scouts, and support troops. Typically, vast numbers of goblins were sent into battle ahead of larger races as a means of weakening and disorganising the foe, if not purely to amuse Bandos. The Dorgeshuun were ruled by a series of generals, each of which answered directly to the war god. These generals came into power through combat, each slaying his successor in order to receive their rank. The Dorgeshuun lived extremely violent lives, fighting continuously against the many other forces attempting to gain control of Gielinor, including the goblins of other tribes that were either sold into service by Bandos, such as was the case with the Huzamogaarb and Saragorgak, or were simply put into combat for Bandos' amusement. Dorgeshuun society was built around war and subservience to Bandos. Blind loyalty to Bandos and other leadership was encouraged, allowing the Dorgeshuun to serve more effectively in war. Bravery and combat prowess were valued, whereas individual thought was considered dangerous. Most Dorgeshuun were content with this lifestyle, although it has been suggested that there did exist some minor dissent amongst the goblin race throughout the God Wars. However, for thousands of years, fear of both Bandos and his stronger followers, as well as the pressing standards of goblin society, prevented any active resistance from materialising. During the God Wars, the Dorgeshuun suffered immensely from their war-like lifestyle. They were treated poorly by Bandos, who sent them wastefully into countless battles simply to satisfy his desire for bloodshed. Their generals were typically bloodthirsty and unintelligent, and Bandos' other followers often abused them because of their low social caste. Over the course of the God Wars, countless millions of goblins died. Flight Beneath the Surface Towards the late Third Age, the Dorgeshuun's leader, General Bloodfist, received orders from Bandos to lead his tribe into battle against a far-superior foe whom they could not possibly defeat. Knowing that their tribe would face total extinction should they go into battle, the Dorgeshuun's long-withheld resistance to Bandos finally coalesced. Bloodfist led the Dorgeshuun away from the battlefield, to the area that is now Lumbridge Swamp in southern Misthalin. The Dorgeshuun discovered a large fissure in the ground, and at Bloodfist's orders, marched into its depths. Bandos was aware of this, and, when Bloodfist stood at the mouth of the fissure and defied Bandos' will, smote him with his godly powers. The force of the blast was so powerful that the surface of the fissure collapsed, leaving the Dorgeshuun sealed beneath the surface, isolated from Bandos and the God Wars. , a part of the network the Dorgeshuun fled into, as they appear today.]] Shaken but resolved to continue, Bloodfist's second-in-command, Lieutenant Strongaxe, continued with his predecessor's plan. The Dorgeshuun proceeded to march deeper beneath the surface, entering and expanding a massive tunnel network that, unbeknown to them, honeycombed much of what is now southern Misthalin but was almost completely undisturbed by civilised races. Eventually, the Dorgeshuun discovered a large cavern, in which the entirety of the tribe could easily reside. The Dorgeshuun decided to settle there, establishing what would become the city of Dorgesh-Kaan. Early Settlement Dorgesh-Kaan's early years saw the Dorgeshuun adapt to life beneath the surface with some difficulty. The Dorgeshuun had brought little with them from the surface, and most of these resources were weaponry and armour. The tribe's lifestyle drastically changed very quickly, though many goblin customs were initially retained by the tribe. Although the caves that the Dorgeshuun now inhabited were rich with resources, the tribe was not familiar with most of them, and so learning to live in a drastically different environment was difficult. The diverse flora and fauna that inhabited the caves rapidly became the staples of the Dorgeshuun's diet, while the caves surrounding the city became the sites of rudimentary mining projects. The early Dorgeshuun developed Dorgesh-Kaan's geology according to their needs. The cavern that housed the city was expanded through mining, and the Dorgeshuun's homes were usually carved directly into the cavern walls. The bones of local animals were often used as building materials in addition to rock, and living conditions were generally primitive. Lighting and heating the otherwise pitch-black expanse of the cavern was difficult, as fires had to be maintained at all times. Devotion to Bandos and other deities was rapidly abandoned by the Dorgeshuun, most of whom harboured intense fear and hatred of the gods because of their role in the God Wars. Most of the armour and weaponry used by the Dorgeshuun during this era came from the surface, and as such bore the symbol of Bandos. As a gesture of their opposition to their former deity, the Dorgeshuun forcefully erased Bandos's icons from their equipment. Similarly, the symbol that Bandos had originally appointed to the Dorgeshuun as a tribe was later changed, although it is unclear whether this occurred during the settlement's early days, or at a later date. Politically, the Dorgeshuun changed little during the settlement's early years. The city was ruled by a series of generals, who still received their title by slaying their predecessor and any other competition. These generals ruled with absolute power, and inhabited a large palace with the city. One general established a Council of Elders, an early incarnation of what would become the Dorgeshuun Council. However, the Council served only as an advisory group to the generals, wielding no actual power. Although this continuation of surface tradition was initially accepted without question, in the coming years this method of rule would gradually become a point of conflict amongst Dorgesh-Kaan's people. Civil War As Dorgesh-Kaan developed, a rift between the military and civilian populations gradually made itself apparent. Because the city was completely isolated from any enemies, many Dorgeshuun came to feel that a powerful military was unnecessary, as well as a hindrance to peaceful growth. Sometime before the end of the Third Age, an unofficial public vote was held, asking whether the city's population would prefer to military or republican government. Overwhelming support for republican reform was apparent in the vote, with most pushing for the Council's promotion to leadership; however, the military leader at the time, General Bonehelm, ignored calls for change and continued to rule as past generals had. Peaceful calls for the government's restructure were repeatedly ignored. Eventually, a mob of the city's republican reformists marched on Bonehelm's palace, demanding his resignation. Bonehelm ordered the military to attack the mob, essentially beginning the Dorgeshuun Civil War. Despite the republican faction's far larger numbers, the military class was far better prepared for combat, possessing most of the city's trained soldiers and what little remained of the magic armour and weaponry that had been brought from the surface. The art of weapon-smithing was already being forgotten by the tribe at this point, leaving the civilians with far-inferior equipment. The civilian population responded quickly to the fighting at the palace, organising themselves. The two sides ultimately met in open combat shortly after. During the Battle of Dorgesh-Kaan, Bonehelm and his forces were driven from the city and forced into the cave network surrounding it. Bonehelm and his still-sizeable army rapidly fortified their base of operations within the caves through extensive mining. Knowing that re-entering the city on foot would be virtually impossible, Bonehelm's army captured and tamed a massive number of the giant frogs native to the caves. During the Second Battle of Dorgesh-Kaan, Bonehelm's army returned to Dorgesh-Kaan, this time supported by a number of archers mounted on the captured frogs. Despite this advantage, Bonehelm and his forces were again driven back to the caves. The army's rapid retreat destabilised the caves, however, which had already been weakened by the hasty construction of their base. In the ensuing collapse, Bonehelm and the majority of Dorgesh-Kaan's military faction were crushed, ending the Civil War. Those few soldiers that escaped the collapse surrendered, and the Dorgeshuun Council began overseeing the restoration of the city. Shortly after, the Council became the city's primary governing body, ushering in the beginning of an era of peace that lasts to this day. Era of Peace 's bustling market, developed by the Dorgeshuun during their isolation.]] The specific dates and events of this era are largely unknown outside of Dorgeshuun scholars, and as such most information about this era is general in nature. In roughly 1360 of the Fourth Age, the Dorgeshuun Council began documenting the history of the city with greater depth and regulation, establishing the position of Scribe. Although the Council and its records pre-dated this point, the records of earlier Dorgeshuun history are far more inconsistent, both in frequency and reliability. The documents of the Council are kept in the Council Chamber to this day, and provide insight into the history of the Dorgeshuun. In the years following the Civil War, Dorgesh-Kaan became a highly prosperous city. The city's military was immediately disbanded, with only a smaller police force remaining in place. The Dorgeshuun Council established itself as an effective government body through its immense contributions to the welfare of Dorgesh-Kaan's people. Dorgesh-Kaan's architecture and infrastructure developed immensely during this era, with paved walkways, intricately-designed homes and public structures, and complex aqueduct systems becoming commonplace. Technologically, the tribe also advanced far ahead of most of Gielinor's races, rivalling even the dwarves and gnomes of the modern era. Through both magic and science, the Dorgeshuun established an advanced power system based around a set of small geopower stations located in the caves south of Dorgesh-Kaan. Using this power, the Dorgeshuun were able to light Dorgesh-Kaan and power a variety of machines and devices. Mining, and, to a lesser extent, smithing and crafting, became major industries, as did farming and hunting, which sustained the city's food supply. During the Dorgeshuun's era of isolation, the tribe's values shifted greatly. The Dorgeshuun's perception of the surface was based completely around their ancestors' experiences in the God Wars, and as such violence and warfare were abandoned and feared. The gods, whom the Dorgeshuun blamed for the Wars, were forsaken, making the Dorgeshuun one of very few completely non-religious groups in Gielinor. The tribe became largely docile, having no interest in the surface or the caves surrounding Dorgesh-Kaan. Although a small Exploratory Division was established by the Council, it served mainly to search for resources. On the few instances that the Dorgeshuun accidentally came into contact with other sentient beings, they immediately cut off contact, setting up barriers and destroying tunnels. Apart from their encounters with the light creatures and Juna in a nearby cavern, the Dorgeshuun also at times tunnelled so near to the surface that they could see light, as was the case during the recent Fifth Age, when Ur-lesh was head of the Dorgeshuun Council. However, in each instance, the connection was destroyed or made inaccessible. The tribe's fear of the surface was such that young children were typically not told of the surface's existence, instead being led to believe that Dorgesh-Kaan and the caves around it were the entirety of reality. By the modern Fifth Age, the Dorgeshuun were an advanced, entirely self-sufficient race, focused on the betterment of their city and people. Contact with the Surface In the Year 169 of the Fifth Age, a series of earthquakes struck southern Misthalin. Although the quakes were relatively small in scale and caused no damage to Lumbridge, they did cause significant tectonic activity in the Lumbridge Swamps, where a crevice leading into the Lumbridge Swamp Dungeon, and later the Tears of Guthix cavern, were opened. Human explorers entered the caves, putting them extremely close to the Dorgeshuun. However, contact between the races was narrowly avoided for a short period of time. Shortly after the Lumbridge Earthquakes, the Dorgeshuun miners working in the Dorgeshuun mine north of Dorgesh-Kaan expanded their operation further west under the direction of Mistag, their foreman. Inadvertently, the miners dug directly into the cellar of Lumbridge Castle. After realising that they had entered a surface structure, the terrified Dorgeshuun immediately fled the cellar and sealed the hole they had created, but not before being seen by a resident of Lumbridge. Initially, Duke Horacio and most of the city's residents believed the hole to have been caused by another, even smaller earthquake. However, the Duke's advisor, Sigmund, was sceptical, and with the help of an adventurer, was able to learn of the witness that had seen the Dorgeshuun in the cellar. Wanting to have the goblins investigated, Sigmund sent the adventurer into the tunnels behind the cellar wall, where they eventually came to find the Dorgeshuun's mining operations north of Dorgesh-Kaan. The Dorgeshuun were terrified, but with the aid of the Thorobshuun and Garagorshuun Generals Warface and Bentnose of the Goblin Village in northern Asgarnia, who taught them Goblin Salute and Goblin Bow, they successfully managed to communicate with them. However, the Dorgeshuun were still hesitant. The Dorgeshuun, though initially slow to believe that the God Wars had ended, eventually agreed to create a basic peace treaty with Misthalin, but were accused by Sigmund of stealing silverware from the Castle cellar. Considering this an act of war, Horacio was left no choice but to plan for war with the tribe. The adventurer found that Sigmund was actually a member of H.A.M., an extremist human-supremacy group based west of Lumbridge, and had stolen the silverware to frame the Dorgeshuun. Sigmund was promptly dismissed, and Ur-tag, the then-leader of the Dorgeshuun Council, came to the surface with Mistag to sign the Lumbridge-Dorgeshuun treaty. This marked the first time the Dorgeshuun had visited the surface in almost 3,000 years. In the wake of the treaty's establishment, free trade and travel were permitted between Lumbridge and the Dorgeshuun mines. However, the Dorgeshuun Council was extremely hesitant to continue interaction with the surface, not only because of the tribe's innate fear of it, but because of H.A.M.'s war-like behaviour towards the race. As a result, Dorgesh-Kaan remained sealed, and further interaction between the two nations remained extremely limited. Surface Exploration, H.A.M. Conflicts, and the Opening of Dorgesh-Kaan Following the signing of the treaty, the Dorgeshuun Council determined that a representative should be sent to the surface in order to evaluate its society, foster goodwill towards humanity, and investigate the activity of the H.A.M. cult. The Council eventually decided to send Zanik, a young Dorgeshuun female that had expressed an interest in the surface in the past, partially due to her interactions with Juna and her exploration of the surrounding cave network. The choice was somewhat controversial, as unlike most Dorgeshuun, Zanik was very inquisitive and questioning, never fully adapting to the Dorgeshuun's reclusive social ideals. Furthermore, when drinking the Tears of Guthix years before, she had received a strange marking on her forehead that, unbeknownst to the Dorgeshuun, was the ancient symbol of Bandos. and the Adventurer fight Sigmund in a battle to save the Dorgeshuun.]]After receiving a tour of the Lumbridge area by the same Adventurer who had exposed Sigmund's treachery and helped ensure the signing of the peace treaty between their two peoples, Zanik was given a spare set of H.A.M robes so as to infiltrate the organisation's hideout. Once inside, the two managed to listen in on a conversation between Sigmund, Johanhus Ulsbrecht, and other H.A.M. leaders. Zanik was able to hear through the meeting-room door with her powerful hearing, but before she could relate the plot to the Adventurer, the two were captured by H.A.M. agents. The adventurer was knocked unconscious and imprisoned, but managed to escape. Once outside, however, the adventurer found the body of Zanik, who had been tortured to death and left to decay amongst the woods on the surface. The symbol on hear forehead was glowing, leading the adventurer to recall Zanik's past relationship with Juna. Zanik was brought to Juna, who expressed her belief that Zanik was being used by the gods as part of a larger plan. Zanik was given the Tears of Guthix, which brought her back to life to continue her mission. It was not Guthix who revived her, contrary to what the trio believed, but Bandos, who had been planning this for years. Zanik related H.A.M.'s plot to the adventurer. Using dwarven machinery purchased from a corporation in Keldagrim, the group was planning to drill into the bed of the River Lum from a dug-out cellar beneath Lumbridge. The cellar ultimately connected to the rest of the Misthalanian cave system, which would in turn by flooded by the waters of the Lum, destroying Dorgesh-Kaan and causing the entirety of the Dorgeshuun tribe to by killed. The two infiltrated the drilling operation in Lumbridge, where they were confronted by Sigmund. The two managed to overpower him, though he teleported away with a ring of life. The two then proceeded to destroy the active drilling machine, narrowly saving the Dorgeshuun. Upon returning to Dorgesh-Kaan, Zanik and the adventurer were celebrated as heroes. However, because of the conflict that reconnecting with the surface had caused, a faction of the Dorgeshuun Council desired to destroyed all paths leading from the surface to Dorgesh-Kaan, in essence isolating them from the surface once again. After much deliberation, the Dorgeshuun Council voted 4-3 to not only continue contact with the surface, but also open Dorgesh-Kaan to any that wished to enter. Diplomacy with Keldagrim Following the opening of Dorgesh-Kaan, the level of commerce between the surface and the Dorgeshuun increased dramatically. Human travellers began to visit the city on a large scale, exploring the tribe's society and trading with those in the city's thriving marketplace. Upon hearing of these developments, the Mining Consortium of Keldagrim sent the celebrated diplomat Ambassador Alvijar to Dorgesh-Kaan in an effort to promote good relationships with the Dorgeshuun. The dwarves of Keldagrim had, like the Dorgeshuun, fled beneath the surface during the Third Age to escape the God Wars. Alvijar approached the Dorgeshuun Council, and it was decided that a subterranean Tram System would be built to connect the two cities. However, as the tunnel for the system was dug, artefacts dating back to the Dorgeshuun Civil War were discovered. Work was brought to a halt as Dorgeshuun archaeologists began to investigate. The Council once again called upon the adventurer, who had gained archaeological qualifications during their work on the ruins of Senntisten and Saranthium east of Varrock. Seeking to further investigate the objects, Zanik and the adventurer again travelled to the Thorobshuun-Garagorshuun Village in Asgarnia, where a small goblin named Grubfoot claimed to have seen a vision in which Zanik was the Chosen Commander of the goblin race, destined to lead them to victory over Gielinor. Zanik addressed the tribes, attempting to promote peace with them; however, during the speech, two H.A.M. agents began shooting magic and ranged weapons into the crowd, creating a panic during which Zanik was abducted by Sigmund. .]] With the aid of surface goblins Sergeants Mossfists and Slimetoes, the adventurer found Zanik tied to the rails of the Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System, where the train was set to undergo a test run. Should the train crush Zanik, H.A.M. hoped a war between the Dwarven Realm and the Dorgesh-Kaan would be initiated, essentially wiping out two races they deemed dangerous. The adventurer defeated Sigmund, saving Zanik and allowing the train system to be completed. The completion of the train system represented the Dorgeshuun's increased diplomatic relationship with other races; apart from the dwarves, humans and surface goblins had also played a part in its construction. Search for Yu'biusk Following the construction of the train system, the goblin Grubfoot returned to Dorgesh-Kaan, bearing news of a second vision in which he saw Yu'biusk. Although initially barred entrance to the city due to being a surface goblin, the adventurer was able to escort him within its boundaries, where they spoke to Zanik and Oldak, the Council's sponsored mage and scientist. Because the prophecy of goblin domination concerned the Dorgeshuun as well, Zanik and the Adventurer were sent to a subterranean Goblin Temple beneath Hemenster, a small settlement in Kandarin where the Battle of Plain of Mud had taken place during the Fourth Age. 's ruins are rediscovered by the Dorgeshuun.]] Once inside, the Adventurer spoke to both the Goblin High Priest and a number of deceased former high priests, including Strongbones. Strongbones instructed the adventurer in how to reach Yu'biusk. Upon Zanik and the adventurer's return to Dorgesh-Kaan, Oldak was able to manipulate a fairy ring growing in the caves south of the city using a machine, which in turn allowed the group to teleport to Yu'biuk. Once in Yu'biusk, however, the group found it ravaged by war, left completely uninhabitable by Bandos' years as its ruler. They eventually located an ornate box bearing Bandos' symbol. Upon touching it, Zanik disappeared, seeming to be pulled into it. The portal to Yu'biusk subsequently began to collapse, forcing Oldak and the Adventurer to leave, while Zanik's fate remained a mystery. Zanik's disappearance was a cause of great unrest amongst the Dorgeshuun, who had come to view her as a hero because of her past services to the city. Return of Bandos and End of H.A.M. Conflicts .]] Following Zanik's disappearance, a number of young children living in the city's Nursery Complex fell ill after the nursery head, Mernik, took them on a trip to the Dorgesh-Kaan marketplace to sample surface foods. The City Guard, at the direction of Captain Undak, began investigating surface merchants operating in the city, believing that they may have been intentionally poisoned. With the help of the adventurer, the City Guard was able to locate the merchant, an undercover H.A.M. agent named Walton, and cornered him near the marketplace. As this occurred, Zanik was transported via portal to the same alcove in which the confrontation was taking place, and aided in the agent's capture. She proceeded to explain that, upon being trapped in Yu'biusk, she found herself in Bandos' Throne Room, where she found evidence of Bandos' observation of the Dorgeshuun as well as a necklace, which she had taken back with her. Upon accessing a portal at the room's entrance, she had found herself back in Dorgesh-Kaan. The Dorgeshuun Council proceeded to question Walton, but ultimately decided to hand him over to the authorities of Misthalin for punishment. Zanik, acting strangely and outraged at the Council's decision, murdered the agent as he was being transported, prompting the Council to banish Zanik from the city. Undak then asked the adventurer to aid in the Dorgeshuun's continued investigation of Sigmund, who had taken the most violent H.A.M. members and formed a separate splinter group near East Ardougne in Kandarin, in response to Johanhus Ulsbrecht's decision to lead H.A.M. more conservatively. The Adventurer located Sigmund's base, but while investigating it, Zanik arrived with a small force of surface goblins recruited from the Goblin Temple in Hemenster. During the Assault on Sigmund's Base, the entirety of the H.A.M. force was slain by Zanik's soldiers, effectively ending the Dorgeshuun's direct conflict with H.A.M. Zanik, who had declared herself the Chosen Commander of Bandos, proceeded to kill Sigmund and attack the adventurer. They managed to calm her down, and came to realise that the pendant she had found in Yu'biusk was giving Bandos partial control of her. The two managed to remove the pendant, which was then picked up by the goblin high priest that was amongst Zanik's forces. The priest was immediately possessed by Bandos, prompting the adventurer and the now-free Zanik to teleport to Dorgesh-Kaan. The two found that Dorgesh-Kaan had been attacked by the priest, who now served as Bandos' avatar. A number of guards had been killed before Bandos placed an Ultimatum in the city's centre, declaring that the Dorgeshuun must return to his service or face destruction. The Dorgeshuun flatly refused this demand, and prepared for their imminent destruction. A time capsule was buried in the mines north of the city, containing information regarding the tribe's history should they be killed. In an effort to save the city's children, the Dorgeshuun attempted to send the Nursery population to Keldagrim via the Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim rail line, but were denied access by Ambassador Alvijar, who feared that the Avatar would pursue the survivors to Keldagrim. Zanik and the adventurer ultimately confronted Bandos' avatar in Yu'biusk. Using a crossbow altered with parts from the city's power station, Bandos' avatar was defeated, ending much of his influence in Gielinor and his ability to threaten the Dorgeshuun. As part of a celebration of the tribe's progress and the exploits of Zanik and the Adventurer, the Council erected a Statue of the two in the city's centre. Since this time, the Dorgeshuun have maintained a peaceful co-existence with the surface. Trade, travel, and the exchange of knowledge between Dorgesh-Kaan and the larger human nations of the surface is common, as is the Dorgeshuun's interaction with the Dwarven Realm via their train link. The continuation and expansion of these relationships is being promoted by the Dorgeshuun and all other nations involved. Sixth Age With Guthix killed and his edicts abolished, the gods returned to Gielinor to resume their war from thousands of years ago. Bandos was involved in a battle with his nemesis Armadyl, who viewed the god's pacifism as a threat to his war plans. However, Armadyl managed to gain enough anima to charge his weapon, the Divine Focus, and killed Bandos. Bandos' primary followers, enraged that their god was killed, began purging their ranks of the "useless" humans that had failed them. Still looking for more scapegoats, they soon shifted their attention to the Dorgeshuun, as their defiance was the reason why Bandos had lost most of his power prior to his return to Gielinor. They attempted to invade the city, but the Dorgeshuun collapsed several tunnels in order to halt their advance. The adventurer, tasked with protecting the Dorgeshuun, suggested to hold a tournament, to which they realised they could hold a Kyzaj and halted the invasion. Zarador, who had accompanied the group, managed to make the adventurer become Zanik's "service animal", since they would simply kill her on the spot if she participated. The adventurer participated in the tournament and won, but regardless Zanik had been captured and Zarador gave the adventurer a choice of either killing or sparing her. If they killed Zanik, Graardor would become the new leader. If spared, Graardor refused to accept Zanik's rule and returned to the Temple of Lost Ancients with his followers. Regardless, the invasion would be cancelled and Dorgesh-Kaan was saved. Biology and Appearance Biologically, the Dorgeshuun bear a strong resemblance to the modern goblins that inhabit much of Gielinor's surface, as they share a common ancestry. The goblins of Yu'biusk that would come to be the first Dorgeshuun were much like those that inhabit Gielinor today; standing several feet shorter than a grown human, with light-green skin and hunched backs. As hunter-gatherers, they possessed strong senses but were physically of average strength. When Bandos established the goblin tribes, he re-engineered their lifestyle into one built around warfare. Consequently, the Dorgeshuun of the Third Age were larger, more muscular, and generally more adept at combat than those typically seen today. The modern Dorgeshuun only vaguely resemble normal goblins. They have wide, bulbous eyes adapted to allow them to see in the darkness of the underground. Their skin is also a much paler grey-green than the vivid green of surface-dwelling goblins. The Dorgeshuun also have longer arms than normal goblins and are much more intelligent. They are adapted to sprinting on four limbs and climbing and scaling the vast cave walls of their underground home. They mostly use bones as a material when creating weapons and other inventions and seem to possess only limited magical ability, Professor Oldak however has been known to experiment with magic and has created what he calls "Moving-Over-Distance Spheres" for use in teleportation. They live mainly on giant frog meat and cave fungi and plants, but after the opening of the city of Dorgesh-Kaan the Dorgeshuun have allowed Surface merchants to sell spices and "exotic" surface foods in the City Market. The Dorgeshuun are non-religious in nature, preferring the logic of science over religion, to the extent that some Dorgeshuun weapons are designed to combat enemies using prayer. Trivia * Bandos had plans to eliminate the Dorgeshuun once he defeated Armadyl during The Bird and the Beast, which would have become a holiday. However, he lost and thus their destruction never came to pass. References Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Races Category:Dorgesh-Kaan